pianofortefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Plamena Mangova
geboren 1980, in Plovdiv, Bulgarien. : 2007 "wurde die bulgarische Pianistin ... entdeckt, als sie den 2. Preis beim Wettbewerb Reine Elisabeth in Brüssel erhielt. Es folgte ein Diapason d’Or de l’Année (»Goldene Stimmgabel« des Jahres) für ihre erste Solo-CD, die Schostakowitsch gewidmet war. Darüber hinaus ist sie Preisträgerin des Festivals Juventus in Frankreich und anderer wichtiger internationaler Wettbewerbe (Paloma O’Shea, Santander; Vittorio Gui, Florenz; Prix Granados d’Alicia de Larrocha). Ihre musikalische Intensität wird weltweit, von Tokio bis St. Petersburg auf den großen europäischen Bühnen bejubelt, wie z. B. in den Philharmonien in Berlin, Essen und Köln, dem Theater Champs-Elysées in Paris, dem Concertgebouw in Amsterdam, dem Gewandhaus zu Leipzig, der Philharmonie Luxemburg, dem Palais des Beaux Arts in Brüssel und dem Klavierfestival la Roque d’Anthéron. : Plamena Mangova studierte bei Marina Kapatsinskaya an der staatlichen Musikakademie in Sofia. Sie vertiefte Ihre Studien in Madrid an der Escuela Superior de Musica Reina Sofia bei Dmitri Bashkirov und bei Abdel-Rahman El Bacha an der Chapelle Musicale Reine Elisabeth. In zahlreichen Meisterkursen bekam sie weitere musikalische Impulse von großen Musikern wie Leon Fleisher, Rosalyn Tureck, Krystian Zimerman, Ralf Gothoni, Andreas Schiff, Mauricio Fuchs, Zakhar Bron, Natalia Gutman und Teresa Berganza. Ihre Fähigkeiten als Konzertpianistin stellte sie mit namhaften Orchestern unter Beweis, wie u. a. dem UBS Verbier Festival Orchester, dem BBC Philharmonic Orchestra in Manchester, dem Tokio Philharmonic Orchestra, dem Englischen Chamber Orchestra, der Sinfonia Varsovia, dem Philharmonischen Orchester Luxemburg, dem Belgischen Nationalorchester, den Nationalorchestern Lille und Montpellier sowie dem Symphonieorchester St. Petersburg." (Theater und Orchester Heidelberg, 2013 Künstlerportrait auf der Website des Theaters und Orchesters Heidelberg, 26.4.2016 =Biographie= 2012 *8. August - Das Concerto für Klavier Nr° 1 von Brahms in La Roque d’Anthéron, Dauer 00:52:44, Mit Plamena Mangova und der Sinfonia Varsovia, unter der Leitung von Jacek Kaspszyk ARTE liveweb, 2.12.2012 2016 *3.Feb. - Recital im Rahmen von Klavierissimo, Aula Wetzikon, Programm: Ludwig van Beethoven (1770 – 1827): Sonata quasi una fantasia cis-moll op. 27/2 (1801), «Mondscheinsonate». Adagio sostenuto, , Allegretto, Presto agitato; Franz Liszt (1811 – 1886): «Chasse neige» (Etüde b-moll) (1851), Drei Sonette nach Petrarca (1849), Erster Mephistowalzer (1860); Frédéric Chopin (1810 – 1849): Etude cis-moll op. 25/7, Erste Ballade g-moll op. 23; Claude Debussy (1862 – 1918): L’isle joyeuse (1904); Isaac Albéniz (1860 – 1909): «Evocación» (aus «Iberia»); Alberto Ginastera (1916 – 1983): Drei Argentinische Tänze op. 2 (1937) Topklassik.ch, 27.4.2017 *19. April - intonations. Das Jerusalem International Chamber Music Festival im Jüdischen Museum Berlin, Programm: Antonín Dvořák: Klaviertrio Nr. 4 e-Moll op. 90 »Dumky« mit Plamena Mangova (p), Kolja Blacher (Violine), Frans Helmerson (Violoncello) Programmübersicht des Jüdischen Museums, 22.2.2016; Besprechung in der Berliner Morgenpost vom 21.4.2016, 22.4.2016 *30. Sept. - "Cello ohne Grenzen", Kronberg-Akademie in der Stadthalle Kronberg. Programm: Fauré, Webern und Chopin; mit Frans Helmerson (Violoncello) und Plamena Mangova (Klavier) Taunus-Zeitung, 10.8.2016, 37.4.2017 2017 *So., 23. April - intonations. Das Jerusalem International Chamber Music Festival im Jüdischen Museum Berlin, Programm: César Franck: Klavierquintett f-Moll M. 7 mit Plamena Mangova (Klavier), Kolja Blacher (Violine), Daniel Austrich (Violine), Madelaine Carruzzo (Viola) und Tim Park (Violoncello) ::" Auch bei César Francks Klavierquintett stimmt anschließend einfach alles: Was hier der ungemein ausdrucksstarken Pianistin Plamena Mangova zusammen mit Kolja Blacher (noch ein ehemaliger Konzertmeister der Philharmoniker!), Daniel Austrich, Hartmut Rohde und Timothy Park gelingt, hat Kraft, Emphase und Dringlichkeit, stößt vor bis in die tiefsten Gefühls- und Gedankenschichten dieser grandiosen Partitur." Frederik Hansen auf Tagesspiegel.de, 25.4.2017, 26.4.2017 *Di., 25. April - intonations. Das Jerusalem International Chamber Music Festival im Jüdischen Museum Berlin, Programm: Béla Bartók: Klavierquintett C-Dur Sz. 23 mit Plamena Mangova (Klavier), Mihaela Martin (Violine), Daniel Austrich (Violine), Madelaine Carruzzo (Viola), Tim Park (Violoncello) =Diskographie= 2006 *''Dimitri Shostakovich - Piano Sonata N° 2 - 24 Preludes'' (CD: Fuga Libera FUG 517) FUG_517_A_1000.jpg *''Sergei Prokofiev - Complete Violin Sonatas'' - Tatiana Samouil, Plamena Mangova, Boris Brovtsyn (2CD: Cypres CYP1646) Cypres CYP1646@600.jpg 2007 *''Ludwig van Beethoven - Variations sur le duo "La Stessa, La Stessissima" WoW 73, Sonata Nr. 23 op. 57 "Appassionata", Six Bagatelles op. 126'' (CD: Fuga Libera FUG530) FUG530.jpg *''Dimitri Shostakovich. Trio Nr. 2, 7 Romances to Poems by Alexander Blok'' (CD, Fuga Libera FUG 525) Fuga Libera FUG525@600.jpg 2008 *''Richard Strauss - Burleske, Ein Heldenleben + National Orchestra of Belgium, Walter Weller'' (CD: Fuga Libera FUG 546) FUG546.jpg 2010 *''César Franck, Eugène Ysaye - Works for cello and piano'' - Alexander Kniazev, Plamena Mangova (CD: Fuga Libera FUG587) fuga libera FUG587@600.jpg *''Johannes Brahms. Haydn Variations, Piano Concerto Nr. 1'' - Plamena Mangova, National Orchestra of Belgium, Walter Weller (CD: Fuga Libera FUG573) Faga Libera FUG573@600.jpg =Fußnoten= Kategorie:Pianisten